


Vanity Ficlets

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Incorrect Quotes, Vanity ficlets, cuteness, drunken parkour, sofa giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Creative title I know, this will just be somewhere I put all of my little snipets of Vanity. This will be a collection of original little ideas and some promtps, and some ideas that people have prompted me to make into little drabbles.





	1. What's it like being married to Vanessa?

**Author's Note:**

> So this little ficlet is based on the text post I made over on [tumblr](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/post/173045411350/chas-so-whats-it-like-being-married-to-vanessa), that @ekpeaky prompted me to make into more (I hope this is at least a little like what you wanted).

It was late in the afternoon, the lunch rush having died down around half an hour ago. Charity had her arms crossed, hip leant against the bar, as she watched her wife saunter away from her heading back to work. Her _wife_. She still wasn't over the fact she got to call Vanessa her wife. They'd been married for nearly three months now, and it still felt like only two days.

She knew she had a dreamy look on her face, it seemed to be permanently there these days, but she couldn't help it. Vanessa made her so happy, happier than she'd ever dreamt of being. So what if her eyes were glazed over as she watched the sway of her wife's hips, she was entitled to enjoy her life and the happiness she'd found, not to mention her wife was the most attractive person she'd ever met and it was nigh impossible to keep her eyes from roaming.

However, the appearance of Chas from the back of the pub schooled her features into the amused smug look she was known for. She's had enough teasing off her cousin to last a lifetime since being with Vanessa, no need to give her any more ammunition.

With the last swish of a blonde ponytail exiting through the door of the pub Charity turned her gaze to look at the woman next to her, raising an eyebrow in question at the contemplative look on her cousins face. "So," the brunette started, pausing to wipe at several beer stains on the bar top with a cloth leaving Charity to glare at the side of her head as she left her hanging in the silence. The taller blonde let out an irritable huff when Chas continued her cleaning, drawing out the suspension before putting down the cloth and finally looking back up to meet her eyes, "What's it like being married to Vanessa?"

Charity opened her mouth to speak before shutting it and staring off in thought for a few moments. She could easily go off on a long rambling tangent about all of the amazing little things about being married to the blonde vet - like how she wakes up early to make Charity coffee if the barmaid has to go sign for a delivery at the pub, or how Charity will watch her dreamily when she's helping Noah with his science homework, only to have that look sent her way when it's time for him to tackle the English work.

She could even talk about all the annoying habits Vanessa has that drive her up the wall - like her OCD tendency to tidy up all of Charity's magazines and crossword books so she has to hunt them down to find where she was up to, or the way she always sticks her freezing cold feet under Charity's bare thigh when they're relaxing on the sofa in the mornings watching cartoons with the boys, even though Charity bought her several pairs of slipper socks for such occasions.

But, rather selfishly, she wants to keep all of those little things to herself, she treasures each and every single one of them. All the good and the bad, those moments are hers and hers alone. Well hers and Vanessa's.

So rather than dissolving into a love-struck teenager and gushing about all of the ups and downs of being married to the love of her life, Charity turns back to Chas and with a deadpan expression replies, "Once, I asked her for a glass of water while she was angry with me, and she brought me a glass full of ice and said 'Wait.'" before smirking and walking off to go collect some empty glasses.


	2. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just absolute nonsense that is ridiculously bad quality, inspired by this [post](http://normanikrdeiofficial.tumblr.com/post/173307742632/luginub-i-just-heard-a-girl-outside-yell) .  
> I couldn't resist and so I just typed this up super quick and now I need sleep. Also sorry if there are any silly mistakes in there, I didn't exactly proof read it because I'm a lazy piece of trash. But I hope at least one person enjoys this, it'll make it worth it.

Charity was enjoying a quiet night in for once. Chas had let her finish early as it was dead in the pub - Charity reckons the pregnancy has made her go soft - the kids were all off elsewhere and Vanessa and Tracy were having a night out on the town.

So here she was, reclining on the sofa at Tug Ghyll with her iPod playing quietly in the background, glass of wine in hand and Idgie and Ruth for company. She hardly got any time to just enjoy a good book these days, what with juggling her time between the pub, the kids and her girlfriend. So she was quite pleased with this opportunity to read one of her favourite books again.

She'd not read it for years but had noticed it whilst perusing Vanessa's bookcase, much to her endless amusement, the smaller woman was utterly clueless and it was far too endearing.

Just as Charity sighed dreamily over Ruth calling Idgie an old bee charmer, she was drawn out of her fictional world by the slam of a car door. She smiled to herself at the thought of Vanessa being home, placing her wine down on the table to fetch her bookmark. As she marked her place in the book for later, she listened to the click-clack of heels on pavement grow closer.

The sudden outburst of her girlfriends voice,  loud enough to wake the village, had her gripping the sofa arm to save her from going headfirst into the coffee table.

"PARKOUR!"

There was an increase in the percussion of footsteps followed by a loud thud, and then silence.

With a hand clasped to her chest feeling the pounding heart below, Charity looked heavenwards and sighed in resignation at what she was about to find outside, before slowly rising from the comfort of the sofa cushions.

As she drew closer she could hear two sets of drunken giggles on the other side of the door, and paused with her hand resting over the doorknob, taking one last moment to mourn the relaxing evening that now seemed so far out of her reach.

 When she finally opened the door she couldn't hold back the amusement that quirked at edges of her lips, not one, but two drunken blondes were sprawled in a heap along the bottom of the stone pathway.

Charity hadn't the foggiest clue what happened, but it looked as though Vanessa had been trying to give Tracy a piggyback only to have come into some trouble with the steps, which Charity could only assume was where 'Parkour' came into the whole fiasco.

Honestly it was a miracle neither of them seemed to have banged their heads, they definitely seemed to be in high spirits considering it wasn't exactly a gentle landing.

Just as she started to edge her way down to meet the hysterical pair, her girlfriend caught sight of her, "Charity! You're here," she used Tracy's shoulder to propel herself into a sitting position before continuing, "you'll never guess what has just happened, seriously, it was proper funny."

"Honestly, it's the funniest thing to happen, like, maybe ever." Tracy chimed in from where she was still sprawled out on her back, staring wistfully up at the stars.

Charity looked at the pair of them, pleased grins on their faces, and couldn't help but smile at their happiness. She watched as a series of hiccups shook the vets tiny frame, coming to a stop in front of them hands on hips.

"Let me guess, Ness here was giving you a piggyback only to come to the crashing realisation she doesn't quite have the co-ordination to get herself, let alone the both of you, up the stairs when she's three sheets to the wind?" she raised an amused eyebrow at the pair before reaching out to grasp her girlfriends hands and pull her to her feet.

Vanessa leant forwards wide eyed in awe, "That's _exactly_ what happened. Babe, how did you know?" she turned to glance down at Tracy who was now sitting up and watching them, whispering, "How did she know?"

At her sisters uninterested shrug Vanessa turned back around to her girlfriend with a puzzled look that dissolved when Charity pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just a genius buttercup."

Vanessa beamed up at her, "You really are, you're the smartest person I know," before reaching up to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

The pair were broken apart when Tracy stumbled into them as she clambered to her feet, Charity reaching out an arm to steady her whilst keeping Vanessa upright with the other, "Come on you two, let's get you inside before you have any more accidents, I don't fancy a trip to A&E tonight."


	3. The more you laugh, the more you fill with glee, and the more the glee, the more we're a merrier we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Charity hang out, that's really all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little idea I jotted down in my phone on 03/04/18 and I've finally fluffed it out a little bit, and am going to hopefully do that with all of the ideas in my phone and get back into writing. Sorry for the terrible quality, I hate to edit and just post things before I chicken out of it and hide it away in a folder never to be seen again.
> 
> So here it is, it's vanity plus Tracy. And it's super short and terrible...enjoy!
> 
> Okay here it is with the ending, can't believe I didn't notice that was missing before posting.

Vanessa isn't quite sure what she's looking at, she's just got back from an emergency call out that Paddy needed a hand with (even though it was her day off thank you very much) and has come to a complete stand still in the doorway to her front room from the utter shock at the sight in front of her.

She blinks slowly, her bag sliding off her shoulder to the floor with a gently thud as it hits the carpet, as she takes in the scene before her. Open bottle of wine, mostly empty, sat on the coffee table with two glasses either side of it. A massive bar of galaxy sat half eaten next to the wine, and some random home decoration program on the telly in the background going completely unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

Her sister, and her girlfriend, two people who have only ever really interacted at the pub as barmaid and customer or the odd occasion in recent times since her and Charity have been dating, are now sat slumped together on her sofa giggling hysterically over her girlfriend's phone completely unaware of their confused audience.

If she's being honest, there's a mix of emotions at this turn of events. Initially she's struck with jealousy at the two of them having so much fun without her, but this is soon overpowered by the complete warmth in her chest caused by two of the most important people in her life getting on so well.

She tentatively steps further into the room, "Uuuhh..." breaking up the laughter and bursting whatever bubble the other women were in.

Two blonde heads snap round to face her, laughter gone but for the odd giggle still escaping as the try to catch their breath.

"Oh, hiya babe, me and Trace were just reminiscing about the time you threw a smoothie all over yourself." Charity announces with the widest grin and a mischievous glance at her accomplice as she brandishes her phone up for Ness to see, a photo of the petite vet dripping in strawberry smoothie filling the screen.

The gentle gaze is gone from Vanessa's face, replaced with an faux-outraged look as she snatches the phone out of Charity's hand.

"Oh I see what this is now, some sort of make fun of Vanessa hang out." She glances up from flicking through the numerous photo's capturing her in an embarrassing light, "And just how many times has this happened? hmm? Is this some sort of weekly stress reliever?" She chucks the phone on the sofa and places her hands on her hips, glancing between the two of them trying, and failing, to be intimidating.

"Ah, come on Ness, it's just a bit of fun." Tracy huffs out, "We were bonding over our common interest, isn't that right Charity?" she glances over to the barmaid.

"Totes babes, our Ness here being a complete klutz and embarrassing herself, like that time she tripped up on Henson's farm and came home covered in cow muck" One glance at Tracy and the pair are gone again, clutching their stomachs and each other as tears of laughter leak from their eyes.

The disgruntled blonde turns to leave again, snatching her bag up from the floor as she goes,

"Yeah that's right, you two laugh it up, it's not like I have any embarrassing stories of my own to go and share with the folks in the pub."

As the door slams behind her, two heads snap up once more, eyes wide with fear as they sit in silence for a beat before shooting up and bumping into each other in their rush to get out of the house and chase after the vet.

"BABE! You wouldn't DARE!" Charity yells down the street.

Vanessa turns to glance at them with a raised brow, "Oh wouldn't I?" and then speeds up as she chuckles loudly to herself as she enters the pub.


	4. Her joy was complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another drabble built on one of my [textposts](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/post/173094955315/charity-leaning-on-her-hand-elbow-propped-on-the) (which is basically cheating) like chapter one. What can I say? I'm feeling the need to write stuff. No matter if its all old ideas.

It was a quiet Wednesday lunchtime in the woolpack, only a couple of patrons scattered about, including the local ray of sunshine vet who was perched on a stool staring dreamily at the blonde barmaid. There was a peaceful atmosphere created by the gentle chatter and the soft music playing in the background.

 

Charity was leaning on her hand, elbow propped up on the bar, free hand tapping out a gentle beat with her pen, "Six across, to play happily.." she mumbled out loud as she stared down at her paper.

 

"Beautiful."

 

At the breathy response Charity glances up at her girlfriend with a frown, "What? Babe that is not even close to right, it doesn't even make sense." she finishes with a raised brow, waiting for an explanation.

 

Vanessa chuckles at that, utterly endeared by the barmaids confusion.

 

"No, _you're_ beautiful." She smiles as Charity's eyes widen and she starts to blush, taking in the beauty of feisty woman she loves like she has been all day. Like she's lucky to do every day. She can't believe her luck sometimes, that she gets to call Charity hers.

 

It's Charity's turn to stare dreamily at Vanessa now, eyes locked as they take in the moment.

 

"Frolic" The tiny vet announced abruptly, causing the taller woman to startle.

 

"What?" She's confused once more.

 

Vanessa downs the rest of her pint, standing up to head off and collect the boys from nursery, "Your six across." She leans over the bar to kiss Charity on the cheek, winks, then heads out the door leaving the barmaid staring after her in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
